1. Technical Field
This present disclosure relates to wet coating technologies and, particularly, to a wet coating system for forming a thin film on a substrate. The wet coating system is capable of avoiding or at least reducing oxidization of the thin film during the transportation of the substrate film from a coating solution to an annealing chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a thin film can be formed on a substrate by wet coating. In the process of wet coating, the substrate is firstly dipped into a coating solution and then is transported to an annealing chamber. In the annealing chamber, the substrate is annealed so that the thin film can achieve certain performances. However, during the transportation of the substrate, the substrate is exposed to the air and therefore the thin film may be oxidized. This may adversely effect the performance of the thin film.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wet coating system, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.